


11 besos

by RaveBane8



Series: Stray letters [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Stray!Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Stray es algo a lo que Jason fue demasiado consciente desde su primera aparición y nadie nunca sabrá como es que tardo tanto en perder el control y besarlo.Vi una lista de Besos y pense que bien podría hacer algo con eso.Si bien esto esta pensado con bastante sexo el chiste es como acaban juntos estos dos.





	1. Un Beso

**Author's Note:**

> 1.-Mirar los labios del otro intentando no besarle y al final darse por vencido.

Cuando Jason conoce a Stray oficialmente no es ni de cerca la primera vez que se ven, hay eventos, emergencias y cruces familiares que hacen que este bastante lejos de ser su primer encuentro. Sin embargo es el que parece cerrar el trato. 

Ambos están enfundados en sus trajes, Stray con ese cuero negro como segunda piel que hace que Jason se sienta tosco con su cazadora y casco rojo. Es la primera vez que hablan sin tener que mantener una fachada y Jason encuentra intrigante la sonrisa que se asoma debajo de esos lentes que acaban en pequeñas orejas. 

-No me digas que vas a evitar que mamá se robe esos diamantes – dice la voz sedosa y es gracioso porque Jason solo estaba pasando por el lugar cuando se encontró al gatito. 

-No parece ser mi problema – dice sincero y el otro sonríe más amplia mente 

-Tú me gustas. 

Y es todo lo que dice antes de que salte hacia él tirándolo dentro de una de las ventanas del museo y las alarmas resuenen por todo el lugar, es peor cuando unas esposas se cierran alrededor de sus muñecas. 

Tarda unos segundos en recuperarse, los suficientes como para que el otro se relama los labios y salte ahora lejos de él dejándolo como el culpable del robo mientras el murmullo de la policía entrando al lugar hace eco por las grandes cámaras. 

Va a ser muy divertido explicar como o porque estaba ahí. 

No es como si su orgullo fuera herido por haber sido tomado por sorpresa de esa forma. 

Gruñe y maldice. 

Entretanto se levanta con la molestia de tener que liberar sus manos en el camino y sale huyendo como si de verdad el fuera el perpetrador. 

La siguiente cena en la casa de los Wayne es incomoda, más de lo normal, y lo unico en lo que piensa es en hacercelo pagar a esa pequeña mierda. 

La siguiente vez que se ven es en una gala y con facilidad se cuela entre la gente, no ha estado oficialmente en una desde que murió, pero es como andar en bicicleta. 

Le dice que tienen que hablar, Tim Drake solo sigue sonriendo ojos inocentes y todo cuando dice que claro que hablaran luego con una mano desdeñosa. 

Se sorprende cuando lo encuentra más tarde esa noche completamente vestido sobre un techo en Crime Alley. 

-Un pajarito me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – la voz es la misma que hace unas horas y sin embargo ejerce una presión diferente en su pecho. 

-”Yo” te dije que había que hablar. 

-y “tú” eres un pajarito- Stray sube las cejas como esperando que espete algo en contra. Su error esta en fruncir los labios. 

Jason ya tenía un enamoramiento con Stray antes de morir y tenerlo así de cerca no ayuda. Se acerca depredador para ver que hace el otro, lo mejor sería que se retirara ya que su humor y sus instintos se calmarían con eso sin embargo Stray no retrocede ni cambia su expresión, Jason se dice que no lo va a besar. 

-Me debes una grande por la otra noche. - gruñe por segunda vez, una parte de él, la del pozo, quiere golpear este cuerpo frente a él mas pequeño y delicado y demostrarle quien es más fuerte. 

-¿Es así? - Stray sigue sonriendo, pero ahora ladea la cabeza, están mucho más cerca que antes. 

-En realidad no te importa tener problemas conmigo. - quiere que sea una pregunta, pero sale como afirmación porque es bastante obvio la indiferencia del otro. 

-Es difícil tenerte miedo cuando te derribe tan fácilmente. - otra burla no mejora su humor 

-Ya veremos. - pero sabe que si lo hará. 

Y lo besa...y para su sorpresa no hay pelea después de eso solo un jadeo seguido de un “otra vez”.


	2. Dos besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Romper el beso para decir algo, manteniéndose tan cerca que están murmurando en la boca del otro"

A Stray siempre le a gustado Jason; pero más específicamente Red Hood quien se encuentra en esa zona gris de la justicia.  
Tal vez es porque sabe que es el único pajarito que podría caer por él.  
No tenía planeado como y aún cuando la idea de seducir al otro a rondado por su cabeza más de una vez nunca pensó en realmente hacer algo con eso , extrañamente el petirrojo cae solito y duro además de rápido contra él. Algo que agradece en este tipo de noches lluviosas ya que el cuerpo del otro hombre parece escudarlo de todo el mundo mientras se besan en un callejón, sus piernas están alrededor de la cadera del otro y esta casi seguro de que la plataforma de sus botas debe estar lastimandolo, sin embargo el chico no dice nada y Stray no va a empezar a preocuparse por eso ahora.  
El mismo a caído duro justo como los hechos lo demuestran, ya que después del primer beso no habían podido parar. Cada vez que se veían era un concurso de miradas hasta que uno de los dos cedía y se escapaba a un lugar tranquilo a donde rápidamente era seguido por el otro.  
Para este punto su "relación" debe ya ser conocimiento público.  
Aun no habían hablado de lo que sea que fuera esto, pero era tan bueno que a Tim no le importaba particularmente. Si Jason quería que solo fueran besos estaba bien, si en algún punto decidía que eso no era suficiente estaba más que bien.  
Siente que hay alguien más en el callejón antes de realmente verlos, Jason rompe el beso antes de que el lo haga y una parte de el gruñe por la perdida.  
Pero ahora hay voces cerca y es un poco incómodo.  
-Deberíamos parar- dice el chico contra sus labios, el aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de su nariz, el sabor de la lluvia demasiado fresca contra su piel demasiado caliente.  
-No quiero – confiesa en un susurro propio y espera que su tono no sea muy obvio. Mordisquea el labio inferior de Jason quien gruñe bajo y lo muerde de vuelta.  
-¿Quieres que te vean así, gatito?  
\- Tal vez - y quiere decir que no, que Jason es el único que lo ve así y que ya debería saberlo.  
\- Eso es un poco sucio hasta para ti. – las palabras de Jason son más cálidas de lo que podría esperar, sus manos aprietan el trasero de Stray quien gime contra su boca.  
Reza a cualquier Dios para que la persona en el callejón no los escuche.  
\- Tengo mis momentos. – quiere que Jason pregunte por ellos, quiere enseñarle todo lo que haría por el y aún así sabe que un callejón no es el mejor lugar para mostrarle todo lo que quiere.  
\- ¿Si.? Tal vez… - Jason empieza y se detiene, frunce el ceño de esa forma que hace cuando se concentra en algo y se aleja de él aún sin soltarlo aún. Lleva una mano a su oreja para luego hablar con alguien que no está ahi- Nos vemos en cinco.  
Espera una respuesta antes de deslizar las piernas de Stray de su cintura y ahora si alejarse de él.  
-Lo siento gatito tal vez en otra ocasión puedas enseñarme que tan sucio te puedes poner. – se asoma a la entrada del callejón donde en algún momento la persona que se acercó ya se había desvanecido antes de volver y darle otro beso que deja a Tim gruñón por que tendrá que encargarse el mismo de calmar su erección.  
-Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré Caperucita.  
Jason ríe saliendo del callejón hacia donde sabe que dejo su motocicleta.  
No hay excusas ni una explicación, ninguno de los dos suele darle nada al otro, no son nada, no se deben nada. Es una regla tácita entre ambos y aún así quiere ir detrás de él y decirle que tenga cuidado.  
Quiere preguntar cuando podrán verse de nuevo.  
Stray quiere muchas cosas pero no es la primera vez que Tim Drake quiere algo que no puede tener así que en lugar de seguir a su corazón sigue a sus instintos y salta al techo frente a él para ir a casa.  
Seguro sabrá de Jason en las noticias de la mañana


	3. Tres besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Besarse tan desesperadamente que su cuerpo completo se curva alrededor del cuerpo del otro."

Pasa mucho más tiempo del pensado para que se vuelvan a ver   
Jason pasa tiempo fuera del planeta y cuando vuelve esta al otro lado del mundo  
Stray parece estar pasando demasiado tiempo con los titanes y para cuando Jason vuelve a Gotham han pasado un par de meses.   
Roy y Kori habían ayudado a mantener al otro chico fuera de su cabeza, pero por mucho que los quiera eran una simple distracción. Las largas piernas y suave piel lo hacían pensar en el gatito y había estado demasiado distraído en la cama como para poderles mentir a los otros dos.   
Suerte que ellos entendían y que antes de verlo como su tercer rueda lo consideraban un amigo. Aún era extraño tener amigos que lo apoyaran tanto y lo comprendieran cuando el mismo no lo hizo.   
Al estar en Gotham llegar a casa había sido fácil y de alguna forma rutinario, incluso el olor a mierda de los oscuros callejones lo hicieron sentirse en casa y es que al final Gotham siempre sería su ciudad. La ciudad que lo había criado y golpeado hasta que se convirtió en lo que era hoy en día.  
Llegar a casa en su ropa de civil era lo mejor ya que en lugar de tener que desarmar toda su armadura y descargar sus armas solo debía quitarse su chaqueta y zapatos para sentirse cómodo. Ni si quiera espero a estar en su habitación antes de sacarse la chaqueta y tirar sus botas a un lado del sillón. Ya habría tiempo mañana de levantar todo y lavar su ropa, tal vez comer diez chillidogs de su lugar favorito cerca del parque, no importa ya que todo sería mejor después de veinte horas de sueño.   
Al entrar a su cuarto encuentra el mejor regalo en el que puede pensar.  
Stray está enroscado en si mismo sobre su cama, los lentes con forma de gato que siempre usa a un lado de su cabeza cerca de el y la chaqueta está levemente abierta dejando que Jason vea una pequeña porción de piel que lo hace desear algo más.  
Con cuidado se acerca a la cama y sabe que esta acechando pero no le interesa ya que nadie lo ve. Hay un cambio en la respiración del chico que lo hace sonreír, Stray tiene un entrenamiento diferente al suyo y aún así no puede agarrarlo con la guardia baja.  
Se detiene el tiempo suficiente para darle oportunidad de abrir los ojos o alejarse, si embargo ambos se quedan un minuto completo quietos. Jason quiere pensar que es tiempo suficiente para que el otro cambiara de opinión y se alejara o algo, pero ya que no lo hace no duda en saltar a su cama con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro.  
Hay un salto y Stray no le a parecido más un gato que ahora mismo cuando salta en su propia piel.  
-¿No esperabas que saltara a mi propia cama? – Stray hace pucheros, pero no pierde el tiempo en enrollar sus brazos en su cuello y pasar los dedos por el cabello de su nuca. Jason quiere ronronear por su cercanía.  
-No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto. – dice y es ronco por el sueño. Aún así sus palabras son una completa mentira, en su esperanza de importarle al niño Jason le había dicho a su padre que regresaba hoy; Aún cuando habían estado tanto tiempo en buenos términos el hecho había sido algo fuera de lo común lo suficiente como para que Bruce le preguntara si se sentía bien y Jason esperaba se lo comentara a Selina quien con suerte le diría a Tim.   
Nunca espero que realmente funcionara, pero si avisarle a su padre hacia que al regresar a casa se encontrara con su minino favorito tal vez lo haría más seguido.   
-¿Me extrañaste gatito? – sale de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlo y espera que el otro no vea toda la necesidad que esconde debajo.  
-Tu ausencia fue un poco molesta.  
-Fueron solo un par de meses- dice como si no hubiera querido tener al gatito cada maldito día, pero no puede decir eso. No sé supone que las cosas sean así entre ellos. Aún así aquí están los dos, en su cama y todas las cosas que le quiere hacer golpean la ventana de su consciencia.   
Stray hace una mueca como si le leyera la mente, pero uno de sus pies se frota contra una de las piernas de Jason y hay un cambio brusco en la atención de ambos.  
-Besame- dice Stray después de un silencio prolongado y quiere hacer justo lo que le pide sin embargo…  
-Pense que no me habías extrañado.  
-A ti no, - Jason arquea una ceja y sonríe mientras Stray sigue haciendo muecas- solo a tu boca – Stray mira a la susodicha con intensidad para luego mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos- y tal vez a tu espalda - continua- definitivamente el peculiar tono de tus ojos.   
No tiene que decir mucho más para convencerlo, con más necesidad de la que le gustaría admitir atrapa esos labios con los suyos y los mordisquea. Las uñas de Stray se encajan en su cuello mientras el cuerpo más pequeño se frota contra él, gruñe y se levanta alejándose del otro chico que lo sigue con su boca hasta el punto de arquearse para seguirlo tocando. Jason ríe y lo jala sin ceremonias y algo torpemente para que esté acostado en el ángulo correcto con Stray sobre su pecho. Así se quedan hasta que el interior de sus calzoncillos está más húmedo que antes y el choque de sus cuerpos es más incómodo que placentero.  
Jason se queda dormido y cuando despierta horas después Stray está muy lejos de su departamento


	4. Cuatro besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Siguiendo el beso con más besos hacia el cuello"

Jason y Tim son algo, solo que realmente no saben que. Se besan, se meten mano y a veces pasan sus dias juntos. Debe ser extraño que aun no tengan sexo ni le pongan nombre a esto que puede ser o no una relación.  
Una semana después Jason sigue visitando el puesto de Chilidogs que lo hace feliz cerca del parque. Se sienta en uno de los bancos de alrededor y ve como la gente pasea o simplemente vive a su alrededor. Es refrescante de una forma solitaria que a veces lo hace querer llorar y otras solo se siente libre.  
Le está dando la última mordida a su comida y pensando si será buena idea un helado de vainilla o fresa cuando Tim se cae a su lado en el banco. Se ve frustrado y cansado, nada en comparación con las otras veces que se han visto.  
-Tu pensarías que después de pelear contra Killer Croc con una costilla rota y solo con mis garras estudiar para pasar todos los exámenes sería fácil, pero no siempre lo es- Tim sonríe y es el desastre nerd más caliente que ha visto, aún así no cree que eso sea apreciado en este momento. - ¿Te gusta Mario Kart?  
La pregunta lo toma desprevenido, pero no seria la primera cosa que lo toma así hoy así que solo encoje los hombros.  
El pequeño, por que Tim es pequeño sin las botas de Stray y sin orejas, dictador le ordena que lo lleve a su departamento donde poco después de llegar es entregado una consola, dos controles y el juego de Mario Kart que juegan casi toda la tarde.  
En la noche Tim se queda en su cuarto donde se besuquean y hay uno que otro manoseo.  
Ese es uno de los muchos días que Jason ve a Tim como Tim y le encanta de una forma extraña. Es completamente diferente a ver a Stray o a Drake. Tim el estudiante es gracioso y si bien comparte mucho con las otras dos personalidades del chico Jason llega a atesorarla un poco más de lo que puede aceptar.  
-Definitivamente extrañe tu espalda- dice Tim una mañana que están en el sillón y el esta pasando sus dedos por los hombros preciosos de Jason.  
-Pero no a mi – contesta Jason con una sonrisa esperando el tono rosa que toma la piel de Tim después.  
\- También extrañe tus labios – contesta ignorándolo y baja su rostro para besar justo en la esquina de su boca y continúa hasta su oreja. Los dedos del mayor se aprietan en su cintura y hay un ronroneo ahí retumbando contra su piel.  
-Pero no a mi – le repite Jason y si Tim es maldita mente bueno ignorándolo es aun mejor cerrando su boca y desviando su atención cuando lo besa descuidadamente y empieza a bajar por su cuello mordiendolo una vez si y otra también.  
-Definitivamente extrañe tu cuello – le susurra contra la piel sensible y Jason ríe.


End file.
